


Sharing

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: When a mistake takes the Doctor and Sarah to Unit HQ a couple years too early, an idea gets into Sarah's head. It's an opportunity she can't pass up.





	Sharing

 Sarah stepped out of the Tardis, and glanced around the darkened lab. “This is your laboratory at Unit HQ, alright,” she confirmed. “Looks just how you left it.”

 “Maybe Alistair thinks if he doesn’t touch anything, I’ll stay,” the Doctor replied, placing his hat on as he walked out to join the woman. “Ah… not quite how I left it.” He pointed directly next to them.

 “The Tardis?” The shape and colour were unmistakable even in the darkness. A second exact copy of the one they had just exited. “But, who else would be here with a Tardis?”

 The Doctor shrugged. “I have a theory, but I must be certain. Come along.”

 As they left the lab, Sarah noticed the time and teased, “I know the Brig loves his work, but even I don’t think he’d be here at this hour.”

 “Hm… He is probably tucked up in bed, which would avoid awkward questions if I’m right.”

 The Doctor led her towards the bedrooms for soldiers assigned with staying overnight. Sarah asked, “What could you be looking for here?”

 The Doctor shushed her before muttering, “Which room was it?”

 “Sarah?” called out a familiar voice from behind them.

 The Doctor and Sarah turned, and froze at the grey-haired older-looking version of the Timelord, standing there in silk pajamas and holding a glass of water.

 “Sarah, what are you doing here at this time? Who’s your friend? And… did you do something with your hair?”

 Sarah self-consciously ran a hand over her head, remembering it was shorter when she knew this Doctor. “It… it grew.” Then the shock of seeing him wore off, and she smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you again.”

 The older-looking but technically younger Doctor’s brow furrowed. “Nice to see me again? I saw you only a couple days ago… what do you mean your hair…” He rubbed the back of his neck at the obvious answer. “Oh.”

 The current Doctor stepped forward. “You’ll become rather familiar with me.”

 “Oh no…”

 “Oh yes.” There was a manic grin of confirmation.

 “Did the Timelords send you here? Is there another emergency?”

 “No, no… just a simple mistake. Well, that confirms my theory, so now we can be on our way. Come, Sarah.” The scarfed Doctor rushed past his previous self.

 Sarah approached the grey-haired Doctor, her fond smile not fading. She quietly asked, “How long have you known me?”

 “Peladon was a couple weeks ago.”

 “Ah…” Sarah nodded.

 “You?” the Doctor asked.

 “It’s been… over a year since I last saw you.” Sarah’s hands came up to rest on the silk over the Timelord’s chest.

 “I see… and you’re well?”

 Sarah nodded, and she couldn’t contain her happiness at seeing this Doctor again. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and breathed in his comforting scent.

 The dark-haired Doctor was already down the corridor when he realized someone wasn’t with him. He turned, and sighed at the sight of the two hugging. A flare of jealousy rose in him when his earlier self kissed the top of Sarah’s head. Though could he really be jealous when it was technically himself doing the action? He shook his head and started stalking back to them, deciding not to shout and awaken any soldiers in the bedrooms. “Sarah…” he prompted impatiently.

 Sarah didn’t let go, and said, “There’s no need to rush.” Then she pulled back enough to see both Timelords in her view, while keeping her hands on the grey-haired one’s sides. Seeing them both like this, at the same time made her think, and remember. While she and the Doctor hadn’t had anything recognizable as romantic feelings until he had become his current self, she supposed her attraction to him must’ve began while he was still his previous self. She didn’t know it at the time, but in hindsight…

 “What do you think of me?” Sarah asked. “I mean, the me you know right now.”

 The grey-haired Doctor put a finger on his mouth as he looked down at her. “You’re spirited, brave, intelligent…” His hand moved, fingers ghosting over the side of her head before slowly caressing down her cheek and jaw… a copy of the motion he’d done when he said goodbye to her before going into the city on Exxilon.

 “Right,” the current Doctor said, stepping forward. “We really should get going.”

 Sarah raised her hand at him and asked, “You remember doing that?”

 “On Exxilon, yes,” the dark-haired Doctor answered impatiently. “I told you that if I didn’t come back from the city, to go with the other Humans.”

 Sarah turned her attention back to the younger version of the Timelord. “Such an affectionate gesture, for someone you hadn’t known very long.” She noticed the nervous way the Doctor touching her cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back. She tilted her head and stated, “I liked it.”

 “That’s…” another throat-clearing. “… nice to know.”

 Sarah knew this probably wasn’t the best place for this conversation, in the barracks of Unit HQ in the middle of the night, but she didn’t want to break the moment. “I thought it was simply how you were, being so touchy-affectionate like that. Just like I know he is simply the way he is,” she gestured with her head to the other Doctor. “But now, I wonder if there was more to it.”

 The current Doctor’s eyes widened, and he didn’t want either of himselves continuing down this path. “I was generally like that while him. Sarah, we really should-“

 “Do you like me?” Sarah asked. The wordless stammer gave her the answer she needed, and a particular thought entered her mind, a certain possibility. With a mischievous glance to the dark-haired Doctor, she pulled the one in front of her down for a kiss. It was soft, testing, giving him opportunity to pull away if he didn’t want it.

 He didn’t pull away.

“Sarah,” the scarfed Doctor growled, wrapping a possessive hand around her arm. Though he didn’t physically pull her away from the other Timelord.

 When the kissing pair broke apart, Sarah turned to her current Doctor and bit her lip. The expression on his face, envious and possessive, with a hint of something she couldn’t place… it only spurred her on.

 The younger Doctor stared at the wordless communication between the two, and inquired, “You and him…?”

 Sarah nodded, and the older Doctor stated, “Very much so.”

 Sarah grabbed a handful of the current Doctor’s vest and with her other hand grabbed at the front of the previous Doctor’s shirt. She looked between them. “I want you both.” She quickly added, “Only for tonight.” She noticed the glare between the two Doctors.

 “Ah, Sarah, I don’t know if that’s wise,” the grey-haired one replied.

 Sarah smiled innocently. “I’m sure you boys can play nice. Especially if I’m asking you to.”

The dark-haired Doctor’s expression softened when he looked to the woman between them. “You really want this?” At her nod, he flashed a grin. If she really wanted this, just this once, he decided it wouldn’t do any real harm. He didn’t remember this happening, meaning that their personal timelines would be fine. And, if he was being honest with himself, seeing her kiss his previous self hadn’t been completely… negative. 

 “So,” Sarah turned to the previous Doctor. “Which room is yours?” At the answer, she took both Timelords by the hand and pulled them along.

 Once inside, the grey-haired Doctor switched on the light and set the long-forgotten glass of water on the small desk.

 Sarah noticed something that no doubt made his room different from all the others. The full-sized bed. It made sense that the Brigadier would want his live-in scientific advisor to be as comfortable as possible. It was perfect, because trying this on a standard bunk-sized bed would’ve been difficult. She also noticed the neater setting, a far cry from his more eclectic bedroom in the Tardis. But then, this previous version had always been more orderly.

 Without letting go of the grey-haired man’s hand, she pulled the other man down for a deep kiss. When their lips parted, she whispered a quick thank you, before turning her attention to the other Timelord.

 Sarah loved seeing the nervous little smile on that face, usually oh-so-confident no matter the situation. The reason for it was obvious. This Doctor had no experience with her, while the one behind her had a lot. “Don’t worry,” she said encouragingly.

 The grey-haired Doctor hesitated for a short moment before taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “Such a gentleman,” Sarah breathed. Then the Doctor leaned down to capture the woman’s lips. Sarah’s fingers went to the buttons of the silk top, and started undoing them.

 Sarah smiled against her first Doctor’s mouth as her second one placed his hands on her hips from behind and dipped his mouth to the side of her neck. “Not going to wait your turn?” Sarah teased. The mumbled negative accompanied the dark-haired Doctor’s hand sliding up under her shirt.

 The last button of the grey-haired man’s shirt came undone, and Sarah’s lips captured his again as her hands began exploring his torso. This Doctor was a little more thickly muscled than the one she thought of as hers. Still, both were deceptively lean and very tall… it seemed she had a type.

 It took some maneuvering for all three to get their clothes off without breaking physical contact. But once they had done so, Sarah pushed the previous Doctor down to the bed.

 The dark-haired Doctor grabbed Sarah’s arm and spun her around to kiss him. Without breaking the contact, he then picked her up so she could straddle his waist at the same time.

 “I thought she wanted us both,” the Doctor on the bed stated.

 Sarah pulled her mouth from her Doctor’s and moved to get down, but he didn’t release his hold, and instead took the couple of steps to the bed and dropped her onto it, into the other Doctor’s waiting arms.

 Sarah giggled as arms wrapped around her from behind, and unfamiliar lips kissed her neck. His touch was different from her Doctor’s, but no less pleasant. “I must say,” he started, moving her hair back from her ear. “I like the longer hair on you.”

 “Something you both agree on,” Sarah replied. When the grey-haired man’s arms released her, she fell backwards to the sheets and stretched out. She noticed a strange look pass between the Timelords, intense and focused. Then they turned to her and were all smiles.

 The dark-haired Doctor slid onto the bed beside her, drawing her into a deep kiss. The other Timelord kissed down Sarah’s body, his hands trailing up and down her sides. The mouth on Sarah’s moved down her suck at the sensitive skin of her throat. The mouth on her abdomen came back up, and both men’s head bumped together.

 If there was any remaining tension about the situation, it was diffused when they all laughed at the accident. “Quite small, isn’t she?” the previous Doctor teased.

 “That’s usually not a problem,” the current one replied.

 “Oi, you two,” Sarah chuckled. “I’m sure there’s enough of me for the both of you.”

 Wordlessly, the two men switched positions. The dark-haired one kissed down Sarah’s body, and kept going past the point the other man had stopped. His nose brushed against the inside of her thigh before his tongue darted out to taste her.

 Sarah moaned in anticipation of what that Doctor was going to do next, and the other swirled his tongue around one of her nipples. His hand went to massage at her other breast. She threw her head back, biting her lip. The grey-haired Doctor’s other hand snaked up to cradle the back of her head.

 The tandem attention to her breasts and crotch made little high-pitched moans come from her mouth. Her Doctor was already so good at this on his own, so to have this much attention… it was almost overwhelming.

 Sarah’s hand shot to the head between her legs as a finger joined his tongue. Her hand fisted tightly in the curly hair as her back arched and legs squirmed. Her feet settled on her Doctor’s back, and she pleaded, “Don’t stop…” She couldn’t say much else, since the other Doctor’s mouth moved back up to claim her lips.

 Sarah’s hand fisting in the sheets shot up to the head at her chest. She now had two handfuls of hair, one brown and one grey. The two men didn’t seem to mind the pulling of their hair as she squirmed and writhed under their ministrations. She bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly, somehow managing not to forget where she was.

 Then the dark-haired Doctor kissed his way up Sarah’s body, keeping his fingers working down between her legs. Once he got to her neck, he asked, “Who do you want first?” She didn’t have to feel them to know they were both rapidly hardening.

 Sarah tapped the grey head in answer. That Doctor looked up to her and replied, “Consider me honoured, my dear.” With a quick kiss to the woman’s lips, he moved down her body, hands ghosting over her sides.

 The other Doctor brought his hand up from Sarah’s crotch and up to trail between her breasts. He grasped her chin to turn her face in for a kiss. When they broke apart, he pushed her up into a sitting position, then slid to sit behind her. She leaned back against him. She looped one arm up behind his neck as he wrapped one of his around her chest.

 It only took a few strokes for the younger Doctor to be fully erect and ready for Sarah. She spread her legs and nodded. He lifted her thighs to get a better position. Her eyes fluttered closed as he eased into her, not too fast or slow.   

 They settled into a rocking rhythm. The movement also stimulated the Doctor behind her, his cock pressing into her lower back and his little moans in her ear. Then her Doctor reached down, fingers quickly finding her clitoris and massaging it.

 Stars exploded in Sarah’s vision. The two men didn’t get a perfect tempo in their teamwork, but it didn’t matter. A finger briefly entered her mouth, and she sucked on it eagerly. She tilted her head up to see the dark-haired Timelord’s face, a motion rewarded with a passionate kiss.

 Then she felt the other Doctor shift slightly, and he released his hold on her legs, but kept himself inside and thrusting, to put his hands on either sides of the other two people’s bodies and lean down close over Sarah.

 Sarah smiled as that older face filled her view, and stopped kissing the other Doctor to kiss him. The Doctor behind her took this in stride, and pressed a little harder between her legs. Sarah moaned into the mouth and squirmed as that hand between their bodies increased its pressure. Her free hand grasped at that wrist, but not in any way to communicate for him to stop. She needed something to hold onto, and her arm around his neck wasn’t enough.

 Then the grey-haired man’s lips left hers, and she whined at the loss of contact. But when she looked up, her eyes widened. The two Doctors were kissing each other. She slid her torso out from between them a bit to get a better view. She didn’t remark on it, somehow knowing they would stop if she did. They weren’t being self-conscious, were now caught up in the moment with her where it didn’t matter who was doing what to who.

 Sarah released the wrist between their bodies to lightly scratch down the younger Doctor’s chest. It didn’t take long for his thrusting tempo to stutter, and he came back down to her to suck at her neck. He pulled out to finish, his seed landing across her pelvis. He collapsed on her, breathing heavily.

 Sarah kissed the grey hair at the side of that man’s head, and breathed for a moment. Then she looked up at the expectant man behind her. She grinned, “Round two.”

 The dark-haired Doctor nudged the other one, who dutifully rolled off of them. With a smooth motion, he turned Sarah around so that she was straddling him. She sensually bit her lip and tugged his cock a few times to feel if he was ready. He growled into her neck.

 Once she was ready, Sarah guided him to her opening. He slipped inside, faster than the other Timelord had. She was still for a moment, noting the physical differences between the men. Then she started rocking and grinding up and down, setting the pace.

 The older Doctor smiled widely as Sarah’s hands came to rest on his chest, fingernails scratching the skin every time she came down. But he couldn’t resist not touching her himself for long at all, and sat up fully to hold her tightly to him. His teeth grazed the side of Sarah’s neck, and she threw her head back to give him more access to the sensitive skin.

 The third member of this affair recovered and straddled the dark-haired man’s thighs behind Sarah. She was now pinned between them both, the one behind gripping her hips and grinding against her, his mouth latching onto the other side of her neck. She couldn’t do anything more than try to find purchase on the chest of the Doctor vigorously thrusting into her.

 “Doctor…” Sarah moaned.

 “Yes?” they both said into her neck in unison.

 Sarah giggled at that, and giddily answered, “You’re so good to me… both of you…” She could feel two heartbeats against her chest, and two at her back. She keened at the attention when the previous Doctor slipped his hand down her body to copy what the current one had done earlier.

 Sarah pushed the dark-haired man’s head from her neck so that she could press her head into his neck, her breathy moans tickling his skin. She could feel she was close now, and the tensing of the Doctor’s abdomen under her fingers told her that he was as well.

 Still, she wanted to ride this as long as she could. Pressed between both Doctors, their combined coolness creating an exquisite sensation against the heat of her skin. One of her hands managed to slip out from between her body and the older Doctor’s, and her fingers tangled in his dark curls.

 “Come for us, Sarah,” the whisper said into both of her ears.

 That did it, and she bit into the sturdy shoulder under her mouth as she rode out the waves of pleasure. She felt a warmth shoot into her a moment later, and shuddered through the rest of the climax.

 Sarah collapsed against the strong chest, and three sets of breathing mingled in the quiet. The grey-haired Doctor’s forehead nuzzled against the back of her shoulder, and the dark-haired one pressed kisses to the top of her head.

 Several minutes later, they had cleaned themselves and settled back on the bed under the blankets. Sarah was on her back in the middle, eyes closed but not asleep, simply basking in the presence of the two men with her. The current Doctor laid on one side, one arm over her waist and nuzzling his nose to her hair. The previous one laid on her other side, propped up on one elbow and gently playing with the woman’s hair spread on the pillow.

 “I suppose I do have to thank you,” the Doctor said, slightly tightening his grip on Sarah’s waist.

 “Oh?” responded the other.

 “For convincing her to go with you to Florana.”

 “Ah… you’re welcome,” the grey-haired man chuckled.

 “I’m still awake, boys,” Sarah said with a content sigh.  

 They ignored her comment, and the younger Doctor stated, “It’s nice to know she’s still with me, even if it is a different me. You take good care of her?”

 “Of course.”

 “Yes… I can see that clearly.”

 Sarah hummed in satisfaction for a moment, then tried to stifle a yawn.

 “I think we wore her out, old chap.”

 “To be expected, certainly.”

 Sarah smiled, and pulled both of them in turn for a little kiss that expressed her gratitude and happiness.

 *******

 All three awakened only a couple hours later. As much as Sarah wanted to lie between them longer, she knew she and her Doctor shouldn’t be seen when Unit HQ got into full swing.

 She gave the previous Doctor a kiss good-bye, and took the current one’s hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

 The grey-haired Timelord chuckled at the joke and waved. “Yes, I suppose you will.”

 The couple quickly made their way to the lab, in a companionable quiet. Once in the safety of their Tardis, and after it had dematerialized, Sarah took both of the Doctor’s hands. “Thank you.”

 “It was… interesting.”

 “To say the least.”

 “As long as we don’t make sharing you a habit.”

 “This was a one-time thing,” Sarah assured. “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

 “No… you couldn’t.”

 Sarah placed her hands on the Timelord’s chest, splaying them over his hearts. “I liked him, but… I love you.”

 The Doctor nodded and pressed his forehead to hers for a moment.

 Sarah looked to the Tardis doors. “He won’t remember, will he? You didn’t know this was going to happen.”

 “When it comes to meeting myself, memory gets tricky. Sort of a fail-safe for keeping personal timelines in order.”

 “I see.”

 “I’ll guess the memory will fade over a few days for him.”

 “And you?”

 “Oh… I’ll remember it perfectly.”

 “Good.” Sarah pulled him down for a kiss. When she pulled back, she said, “Now, I’m going for a shower, and a nice sleep.” She started towards the inner door, and stopped at the threshold. “Over a few days, you said?”

 “Yes?”

 “I just realized…”

 “Realized what?”

 “His behavior for a few days…”

 ********

 “Hello, Doctor!” greeted a familiar voice as the person entered the lab.

 A voice that only hours ago he had heard breathy and moaning under him and his other self.

 “Ah… hello, Sarah,” the Doctor replied, not turning to face her, and keeping his hands firmly on the device he was working on. He tried to keep his tone neutral. An effort that was likely to fail when Sarah decided to bring a stool over to him and sit next to him. He could smell her shampoo, similar enough to what the future Sarah's smelled like as his nose pushed her hair aside to get to her neck.

 “What’s that you’re working on?” she asked.

 “It’s… it’s a…” the Doctor cleared his throat. “I… I’ll see when I finish it.”

 “Right. Then, what’s it supposed to do?”

 The Doctor glanced at the young woman, and that was a mistake. He blinked and shook his head to try to get rid of the image of her naked in his bed, writhing under the attention she was receiving.

 “Are you alright?”

 “Yes, yes, I’m quite…” the Doctor blew out a frustrated breath. He couldn’t send her away without arousing suspicion, so he got up from his seat, steeled himself, and took her by the shoulders to guide her to a stool on the other side of the table. That was also a mistake, remembering the warmth of her skin against his.

The Timelord released Sarah and awkwardly stalked back to his stool. “If you could just… talk from there, that would be better.”

 “You sure you’re fine?”

 The Doctor focused all his attention on the device. “Yes, I promise.”

 “Well, if you say so. So what’s that supposed to do?”

 The Doctor knew it would be a struggle to get through the day, and could only hope there would be no circumstances that forced them physically close together.


End file.
